Meant to be: GinIzu
by AsakuraMTY
Summary: When Izuru wakes up after a night of drinking, and finds himself in bed with his captain, what is he to do? Mpreg, OOC. Gin/Izuru, Byakuya/Renji, Ichigo/Uryuu. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, I ve searched EVERYWHERE And I can t find any Mpreg stories with Gin/Izuru So I m taking the liberty of making one myself. It might suck a lot but, at least it has the chance of satisfying some random Gin/Izuru fangirl out there. Gin and everyone are very OOC, and this is the way a cute story would be for them It s sweet and comforting and sappy so don t be all like OMG! That s not how they act FUCK YOU! The story will back and forth from Izu s POV to Gin s POV, and then to 3rd person Byakuya and Renji are together in this story as well, and it might have a couple of references to them, but the whole story is mainly about Ichimaru Gin and Kira Izuru as a happy couple. So anyways, Ask questions, give me comments, so I can make it better.  
Do you think I should do some fanart on it ? I think it would be fun Thank you!!! ^.^

Kira Izuru has had a crush on Ichimaru Gin for a long time Ichimaru is already captain of squad 3 and Izuru his lieutenant. Renji asks Kira out for a drink with a couple of friends to get his mind off his crush but Kira s a lightweight ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Light moans fill the air.  
Ichimaru-taichou Aishiteru Izuru ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What have I done? Kira s eyes make a beeline over his shoulder to the sleeping sliver haired Taichou, then to other lower regions of his body.  
He was naked.  
And not just naked.  
He was naked sleeping with his Captain.  
What have I done I m so stupid. An why would that be? Kira s face turns to meet Ichimaru s with tears in his eyes.  
What happened? Ichimaru sighs as he stretches his legs, letting the bones pop in his knees.  
Ya came to the office drunk, told me ya loved me, we started makin out, an here we are. All nice and cozy, an naked on the office floor. The blonde props himself up on his hands as he starts to get up, his lower back straining from all the pressure from the night before.  
I apologize for this, Ichimaru-Taichou. I ll leave right away. Ara? Why? I came to you in the middle of the night, obviously forced you to sleep with me, and I could lose my job, and you, yours Ichimaru gets up, still devoid of all possible clothing.  
I don t want ya to leave, little Izuru I m sorry, Ichimaru-taichou, I love you too much to jeopardize your rank. Ichimaru catches Kira s lips in his.  
Aishiteru. Ichimaru-t- The frail boy falls to his knees, clutching his face in his hands.  
Aww Izuru, I said that so ya would be happy, not all sad. Ichimaru kneels down to embrace the sobbing blonde.  
I m sorry, Taichou I think I m still in a dream and I don t want to wake from it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Month past Kira s POV

My name is Kira Izuru, it s been about a month. I ve been with this person, it s a secret who, but, I love him with all my being. It s illegal for us to be together, but it s not stopping either of us. I really want to tell this friend of mine, he s also in the same situation, so it think it would be good to share. I want to be with this person so much It s been my dream since I first met him but I don t want any harm or misfortune to come to him because of me. What do I do?

I look behind me to see Gin over my shoulder Yes, I call him Gin, just when we re alone though It could stir up some gossip if I was to call him by his first name in public.  
Whatcha up ta , Izuru? I smile and shake my head, closing the cover of my diary.  
Nothing. Just writing in my diary all about us Gin kisses me on the forehead.  
Works done If you want to come over? I frown.  
Actually I kind of promised Abarai-san that I would come over and hang out with him. Gin does his little sad kitsune whimper.  
Gomen nasai. He nuzzles my neck.  
It s alright some over after? I smile.  
I d love too.

~~~~~~ Abarai-san. Are you here? I knock on the door.  
Yeh, hold on a second. Renji opens the door, and pulls me inside. I see him give Byakuya a kiss and shove him out the door, all the while pulling his robe tighter around himself. Uhhh Did I miss something? Renji blows a kiss to Byakuya.  
I can hear him grumbling behind me as he takes his leave.  
Hey, Kira-san Come in Sorry I uh Me and Bya .anyways Renji closes the door.

I sit down beside Renji and turn to him.  
Umm .I ve been meaning to tell you something I look down at the floor and take a deep breath.  
I ve been sleeping with someone Renji puts a hand on my shoulder, and I can feel his nervousness as I say the words.  
Ichimaru-taichou. The look on his face tells me exactly what he s thinking.  
REALLY? That s great! Are? Great? You think so? I blush and let out the breath I had been holding.  
Tell me how it happened? Where? When? I giggle at his enthusiasm.  
You know that one night me, you and Hisagi-san went out, and I went home drunk? Renji nods.  
Yep you were pretty wasted I cough as he catches himself.  
I ended up going to the office, subconsciously telling Ichimaru-taichou what I thought about him, and we kind of had sex? In the office floor ? I turn to Renji, him already eyeballing the collar of my shirt.  
Is that a bruise? I shake my head nervously. I know Renji hates violence in a relationship, and he never did trust Gin.  
He better not be hurting you He s not, Renji. It s just a love mark .uhh I can t believe I just called it that I hear Renji giggle snort beside me.  
It s not funny, Renji! He stops laughing and looks at me seriously.  
You d tell me if he ever hurt you, right? I nod.  
I get up from my place beside him and start to walk to the door.  
You ll keep it a secret with me, ne? Renji smiles and nods.  
Of course. If you keep mine a secret as well. I ll think about it I joke.  
I wave to him and exit the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I walk down the unlit path of the street, the darkness swallows me, and I fell a little bit uneasy.  
I pick up my pace.  
Kira My heart stops and I feel a cold chill up my back, and then a breath on the back on my neck.  
I turn around quickly, ready to strike.  
Wait! Hands are thrown up.  
HISAGI-SAN???!!! He bursts out in laughter, and puts a hand on my head.  
Sorry if I scared you I put my hand on my racing heart and sigh.  
I seen you coming from Abarai-san s house, I was wondering what was up I smile.  
Nothing, I was just visiting. I feel bad lying to him, but it s for the best that he doesn t know.  
Alright then. Can I tag along on your walk? I m heading the same way you are. I frown a little bit.  
Actually I m going to stop by Ichimaru-taichou s house first. I have news about a report. Shuheii shrugs.  
Ok, well I ll talk to you later then? I nod my head.  
That s 2 lies already to keep my secret. Will I have to tell more?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Gin ? I open the door of his house and notice the lights are already off.  
He must be asleep. Opening the door to the next room I can already hear peaceful breathing. He was so cute when he slept, so innocent looking, which of course was surprising. I slip off my hakama top down to the last white layer, and slip into the bed with him, careful not to disturb his slumber.  
Your back? I hear him whisper into the back of my neck.  
Yeh, I m sorry did I wake you? Gin wraps his arms around me.  
No, it s fine. I feel the warm of his body all around me and as I start to close my eyes I feel a hand go down my back and right over my-  
Gin go to sleep! I hear Gin whimper.  
Aww Come now, Izuru We haven t had sex for 3 days now I cry inside silently.  
Every time, we do mingle I end up not being able to stand the next 3 days Your really rough on me. He cuddles up to my back and kisses my shoulder blade.  
I m sorry, love. I ll be gentle this time ? Fine, but I m sleeping in an hour or so tomorrow! Gin flips me over and straddles me.  
Fair enough. As he takes my lips to his I murmur.  
Kami, really? I moan slightly as I feel him touch me lower, already knowing that it s going to be a rough night.

So? Did it suck that bad? I feel more comfortable doing this story mostly in 1st person. I ve noticed over the years That s usually what all of mine are 1st person. I wanted to have a yaoi scene in it but it sounded better without it Believe me, there will be some yaoi, and soon too. Most likely in the next chapter. I thought instead of my hardcore, get-down-to-business, stories, this one would have a plot and fluff, yeh. I think I abused my commas in that sentence but I don t care ^.^ Tell me what you think, try not to be too hard on my I m not very experienced in this. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ughh...I can't fell my legs."  
I look over to see Gin, still asleep despite the fact he was in charge of waking me up. I grab the remainders of my clothes that are on the ground and start to put them on. All of a sudden I hear a knock on the door,  
Ichimaru-taichou!! Are you there? I kick Gin in the side and run to the bathroom.  
Gin jumps up immediately and throws on his robe.  
Taichou, are you there?

Gin s POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What s all ta racket? Especially in the morning? I open the door and see one of my men standing there with a worried look on his face.  
Are? What s ta matter? Sir, I can t seem to find Kira-fukutaichou anywhere, would you know where he is? I nod, sighing in my mind at the annoyance of this.  
I sent him on an errand this morning, nothing to be all worried about. I hear the other sigh in relief.  
I was scared something had happened to him, or he got drunk last night and was lying out in the road. I smirk.  
Drinking, My fuku-taichou? Honto ni? The other man nods.  
He s a really big lightweight but he insists on drinking now and again, usually with Abarai-fukutaichou, and Hisagi-fukutaichou. I smirk again.  
He s a really good person and I was just kind of worried. I pat him on his shoulder.  
I ll keep an eye on him, thank you very much for your concern. Hai, Ichimaru-taichou. I ll take my leave now. The shinigami nods and takes off.  
I close the door and walk to the bathroom, knowing with how loud the man had been, Izuru had surely heard every word of the conversation.  
No more drinking for you. I smile as I open the door, already sensing Izuru s frown on the other side.  
I ve only gotten that drunk once! He huffs as he walks past me and throws on his hakama.  
Such a lightweight though. He s so cute when he s mad.  
I walk over and embrace him, sighing as he gives up his rage and submits himself into my arms. The night I went to talk to you I was drunk. I look down to see is frowning face.  
I only drink when I m depressed. That means you ll never drink when you re with me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END OF GIN S POV

KIRA S POV

I start to walk to the squad building, Gin skipping along behind me. "Ah! Kira-kun!"  
I look up to see Renji in front of me. His eyes wonder to Gin. And a grin shows itself on his face.  
I quickly turn around to see Gin's eyes partially open and angry.  
"Gin, stop. He knows."  
Gin walks to my side and looks at me.  
"You told him?"  
I nod.  
"I can trust him, he's in the same situation. "Who?"  
Renji sighs embarrassed.  
"Byakuya."  
Gin smirks.  
"Really, now?"  
I nod to him.  
"What are you doing this weekend, i thought we could go out drinking?"  
I look over to see Gin immediately shaking his head.  
"Why?"  
I look at Gin confused.  
"I'm takin ya out this weekend, to the world of the livin , fer dinner. I thought i would tell ya later but..."  
I blush and look down at the ground.  
Renji smiles and puts a hand on Gin's shoulder.  
"Take care of him."  
He says those words and starts to walk off.  
"Bye, Kira-kun. Tell me what happens Monday!"  
He winks at me.  
I turn to Gin still blushing.  
"Are you really going to take me out, or did you not want me to go out with Abarai-san?"  
He kisses me on the cheek quickly and smiles as I look startled and look around to see if anyone had witnessed the little gesture. I had planned it a week ago but I didn t know how ta ask ya I look around again and motion him to follow me. We run to the squad building, I pull him inside the office, lock the door and pull him in for a deep kiss. I can feel his lips curl into a smile as we start to pull away.  
Wow was that an early thank you? I kiss him again and nod.  
I guess it was I unlock the door and walk to my desk, sitting in the chair and pulling out a pen.  
We ve got to finish this stack today. I point to the tall stack of unfinished papers in front of me.  
Are? awwww I frown playfully at him.  
You know you wanna help He takes a stack of the papers and sets them on his desk and walks back to me, but his mouth to my ear.  
I better get a present I feel tingles go down my spine as he says those words, and I nod.  
If your good. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF KIRA'S POV

GIN'S POV~~~~~~~~

I sign the last paper and finally put my pen down.  
Yay! I'm done that means.  
"I open my eyes a bit and whisper out sexily.  
"I~zuru~chaaaaan..."  
I stop short as I hear soft breathing coming from the other side of the room. I get up from my seat and walk over to see him sleeping, his paperwork done and in a neat pile and his face on his arm, his lips in a peaceful looking smile. I reach out a hand to brush away some of his fair locks from his forehead.  
Gin sto we .g .caught :giggle: I grin. Awe, yes. I know exactly what he s dreaming of I wipe the mischievous look from my face and reach down brushing my fingers to his soft pink lips.  
I lean down to his ear.  
Izuru we won t get caught I slip one of my free hands down the front of his hakama.  
He responds like I m part of the dream.  
Ye- we might we .got b..quiet ahhh He moans out as a finger brushes against one of his pert nipples.  
Ahh My hand travels down lower, just enough to dip a fingertip into his navel, and then inch my way down once again.  
I can t help myself as I lean down and trace the outside of his ear with my tongue.  
:giggle: Gin that..tickles I can feel a hard lump, as I inch my hand as low as I can.  
Izuru moans against me and his mouth somehow, (and don t ask me) finds it s way to my neck and I let out a masochistic moan as he chomps down, hard enough to leave a bruise.  
Oh, Izuru I forcefully grab his hard-on, giving it a nice squeeze and the shock waking him up.  
Ichimaru-taichou? What are you doing? I smile. Getting my present I m done with the paperwork He looks down at my neck.  
What happened? I laugh in my mind.  
You. He points to himself confused.  
Me? You were asleep, dreaming of me Red presents itself on Izuru s cheeks, the cutest thing ever.  
I m sorry He kisses me tenderly on the lips, mutely apologizing to me.  
Let s go home. He puts up the materials flips a switch on the lights, and takes my hand into his as we walk out into the darkness of the street.

A/N: I know the chapters are coming out a little bit at a time, and there is still no yaoi ugh My hardcore-ness is dwindling . I hope the story is still decent. This is what the two would act like in my mind Just like they would be different in another fan-girls mind Thanks for not getting on my case, for it being shitty... 


	3. Chapter 3

Ahhh!!! Taichou! I- I lean down to Izuru s face giving another jerk of my hips to make him moan.  
Now, Now It s Gin, not Taichou His naked body underneath me gives another shiver, do to the cold of the room, and his lack of clothing.  
Gin take off your clothes My eyebrow raises up in an amused manner.  
Izuru-chan s being all bold today, ne? He blushes.  
No!!! .I just don t want your clothes to get messy. I end up taking off all my clothes, except my haori. Which I drape over my shoulders to cover our nakedness. His legs find there way around my hips, and I softly push into his body.  
So hot Zuru I look down to see his face scrunched up in pain and I stroke the side of his face lovingly.  
Does it hurt? He groans again before opening his eyes and smiling sincerely. A little, I m just a little sore, from last night. I m sorry. I frown a bit and shake my head.  
If you want to stop ? He shakes his head.  
No, it s fine. Move. His arms wind around my neck as I give a snug thrust into him again.  
His breath coming out in hot little pants as I do so.  
My movement into him becomes faster, and he can t help but to moan out in pleasure his mouth right at my ear. I feel myself growing hotter, and I start to thrust deeper.  
G-gin Ahhhhhnnn! Kami I angle my thrust precisely inside of him and I can tell I had hit what I was looking for as I feel Izuru s arms and legs tighten around me.  
Izuru can I inside you? I can t hold it any longer, and as I feel him nod frantically against me I jerk my hips again in a harsh manner and cum inside him, his screaming of his release silenced by his mouth finding my shoulder, and I hiss at the pain. I lay on top of him for a minute, trying to catch my breath before I finally move off my love.  
Arms and legs tangle themselves in a comfortable manner before we both fall asleep.  
And I whisper in his ear softly, him undoubtedly asleep already.  
Aishiteru.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF GIN S POV

KIRA S POV

I groan out loud as I get up and head for the shower, leaving Gin asleep in the bed.  
Last night was rough, and my body is throbbing with a dull pleasurable pain.  
I blush as I remember the way it felt, him coming inside me Was that bad? Him doing that? He d never done it before It was an odd experience. It wasn t like I was a girl, and I couldn't get pregnant, So there is nothing to worry about.  
I mentally hit myself and get in the shower, the hot water feeling really nice over my throbbing muscles.  
And then I hear a groan and the door opening.  
Zuru? Why didn t you wait for me to get up? I open the shower curtain enough to pop out my head.  
It s your fault. I had to wash off your cum ..ehhhhh . I close the shower curtain embarrassed like.  
I feel a hand over back and start to tease my entrance.  
Inside here? That s what you have to wash? I slap away the hand.  
Go away. I m taking a shower. I hear the rustle of clothing, and Gin getting in with me.  
Gin What are you doing? He points to his stomach.  
Washing off YOUR cum from my stomach. His tongue sticks out, and I feel my self-esteem go down.  
Ok I blush again and turn the right way, washing between my thighs and I hear nothing behind me so I turn around once again.  
Gin, standing there. STARING at me.  
"What are you doing?"  
I turn around trying to cover my naked body from his gaze.  
"Watching you wash off..."  
I frown at his attempt at a joke.  
"Why?"  
"Because, i think it's hot?"  
I sigh, hurrying up in the shower and putting on some clothes.  
Ask i walk into the kitchen i can hear Gin yell.  
"Get out your gigai, for tonight."  
Tonight...Gin said he was taking me out tonight.  
I smile shyly to myself.  
He was sweet when he wanted to be...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF KIRA'S POV

The two young man walk through the gate, Hell butterflies over there heads as a personal guide.  
Kira looks down at his pink jacket and sighs.  
"I can't believe i wore this...i think it looks a little bit too girly..."  
Ichimaru puts his arm around the blonde's waist and kisses his cheek.  
"I think it looks cute on you."  
Kira turns around to see the Fox's black turtle-neck and khaki pants. "I think YOU look TOO good...what if the girls try to hit on you?"  
"Then I ll just tell them straight up, I m with the beautiful boy beside me, so back off!"  
The younger giggles.  
Ichimaru pulls Kira in for another peck on the cheek before grabbing the others hand and pulling him down the brightly lit street into the busy town.

~~~~~

Here you go. Kira reaches up and grabs the hot drink from the taller man s hands.  
Ichimaru sits down beside Kira underneath a small tree they had found in front of a lake.  
"That resteraunt was really good, ne?"  
Kira nods smiling and lets out a sneeze.  
Are you cold? Ichimaru snuggles beside him.  
Just a bit, I should have brought a thicker jacket, but I had no idea it would be this cold here. Wait a second, would you? Ichimaru says as he gets up and wonders off.  
Kira sighs and looks back to the lake and smiles.  
Hey sweetheart, you alone? A voice calls to him and Kira turns back around and frowns, a young man about his age with brown hair on his knees smiling at him.  
I- You are? Would you like to go somewhere with me? The man starts to reach out to grab his hand and stops.  
Kira looks past the man to see Gin standing behind him, his spiritual pressure fluctuating with anger.  
No, he s NOT alone and NO he does NOT want to go anywhere with you The man gets up startled and looks at the angered one whose pale blue eyes are staring through him.  
Him? He s a bo ? I thought He looks a Kira, looks back at Ichimaru and walks away frightened.  
I m sorry it took so long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ KIRA S POV

I can feel tears come up to my eyes, and Gin sees them too.  
I m sorry I even left you. I shake my head.  
I was just a little scared, and he thought I was a girl and I thought he was going to Gin kneels down beside me and I can feel a blanket being strung over my shoulders. Your beautiful that s why he made the mistake, don t let that downgrade you. I hug him tightly.  
I wouldn t let anyone hurt you I nod my head.  
Would you ever leave me? I d be alone and I don t think I could take that Gin kisses my lips softly.  
I ll never leave you alone I know how that feels believe me We snuggle closer, and our lips almost touch again until we re interrupted by a loud explosion and light.  
Hanabi? Gin smiles as he sees my face light up.  
Do you like Fireworks? I nod.  
I love them. That means something special is going on. Gin smiles and pulls me in.  
Yeh He tenderly takes my bottom lip into his and we dive into a lustful kiss.  
Gin breaks the kiss.  
"Do you think we could do this again, just me and you, together Anytime. He kisses my cheek.  
I love you. I whisper into his ear softly. And he replies into mine, huddling our bodies together for more warmth.  
Always. And the Hanabi continue to go off above us.

A/N: Chapter 3 is up I thought about something while I typed this, and I don t know if anyone caught this either Do they have showers in Soul Society? I don t think so Who cares? Did anyone love how I dived right into the smex first thing in this chapter? Izuru has a thing for being hit on by strangers, don t you think? Because they think he s a girl Gin will protect him And when those words left my fingertips and hit the keys I thought of that Doujinshi; Waretemo Sue ni. And it s totally the opposite It s on Aarinfantasy so you should check it out but it s sad and has raepge and it s not by Gin or anybody else we know Gin s a BASTARD!!! (pets Gin plush) I didn t mean it honestly ANYWAYS tell me what you think? 


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So tell me what happened? I look up from a pile of papers to see Renji above me his grin about as big as Gin s.  
What happened on your date!!! I sigh, look around to see if anyone Is around us, and pull him down to whisper.  
Why do I have to tell you? I joke to him.  
Pleeeeeeease? Alright. I shyly poke my fingers together as I talk. He took me out to this really good western restaurant, and then we found this small tree beside a lake so we sat underneath it and talked but then I frown remembering what had also happened that night Renji sees my frown and mimics it.  
What happened next? Did Gin do something to you? I shake my head.  
Gin went to go get me a blanket, because I was cold, and some guy tried to get me to come with him luckily Gin showed up and scared the guy away I was scared Renji looks down.  
I hope you don t take this the wrong way, but your pretty like a girl, so it ll be kind of common for guys to try to pick you up That s why when your in the world of the living, you should always have Gin with you He s a pretty scary looking guy He laughs nervously. Just because he looks scary doesn t mean he is! And he s sweet and gentle and Renji coughs.  
good in bed? I can feel my face turn a heated red.  
RENJI!!! Quit making fun of me!!! Renji pats me on the head gently.  
Renji. Our eyes follow the voice from which his name was said.  
We see Byakuya in the doorway, looking stern as usual.  
Awww! Kuchiki-taichou! Sumimasen. I chuckle at Renji s politeness towards him.  
Well, I better go I ll talk to you later. I nod and wave him off.  
Be good. I tease to him, and I almost see Byakuya smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF KIRA'S POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 8 weeks later.  
Ichimaru is awakened by the sound of vomiting.  
He gets up and runs to the bathroom, getting closer to the sound of soft whimpers and sobs.  
"Izuru...are you okay?"  
He opens the door to see the young man on the floor of the bathroom, sobbing.  
He rushes down on his knees and picks him up.  
What s wrong? Kira continues to cry.  
I don t know He pushes Ichimaru away as he continues to vomit.  
Does it hurt? Kira nods his head.  
It feels like my insides are being ripped out He continues to vomit as Ichimaru rubs his back in small comforting circles.  
When you get done, I m taking you to 4th squad. Kira shakes his head again.  
No-I ll be fine Your clearly NOT alright and I m taking you to Unohana, and that s an order! After another minute of puking and sobbing, Kira finally gets ready.  
Ichimaru picks up Kira.  
What are you doing???! You can t flash step to 4th squad with me in your arms! Do you know how suspicious that would look?! Ichimaru frowns holding on tighter to the blonde.  
Your too weak to even WALK! I m carrying you. Kira tries to pull away.  
If you stop in front of the building- Then, I ll flash step INTO her office.  
He focuses for a moment and then starts to move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ GIN S POV

I flash step right to the building inside, and I can hear people shrieking as I push past them quickly. I see Unohana s door and hurry inside closing the door afterward.  
I see the woman in front of me, looking calm as always too calm for my taste.  
Is there something you need? I sigh.  
There is something wrong with my Lieutenant, he can t even walk. I put him down after I feel him struggling in my arms. She smiles and motions us into the next room, a examination room.  
Now tell me what s going on Kira-san. He looks at me afraid and I nod.  
I woke up and it s like my insides are being ripped out, and I ve been throwing up. And I m just really weak. I started throwing up really early this morning. She nods.  
I ll need to ultrasound your abdominal area, to see where these complications are coming from and the reason for your sickness. She turns towards me and smiles her creepy smile again.  
I ll need you to step out of the room for a while, Ichimaru-taichou Izuru looks her way.  
Actually is it okay, if he stays? He is my captain after all. And if I m injured none of the work is going to get right, ne? I laugh.  
Yeh, your right. I see Unohana nod in agreement.  
I graciously turn around as Izuru takes off his clothes, save his fundoshi and lay down on the table. Alright then, I m going to put this jelly-like substance on you, it s going to be cold so I thought I would warn you. She lets out a warm giggle.  
I let a sincere smile leave my lips as I watch her be all-so-gentle with my Izuru.  
She pulls over a machine turns it on. Alright, this might feel a little awkward, but bear with me. Izuru nods.  
She goes over his stomach with a hand held device and looks at the screen in wonder.  
That s not right hmmm Let me try that again. The smile I had leaves my face and I feel a little uneasy as she looks like she s having complications, she even opens her eyes.  
She turns off the machine and wipes the goo off of Izuru s lower stomach.  
I m going to try something, don t be alarmed or anything. I look at my love s face, worry in his eyes.  
Is there something wrong with me? Unohana s hands start to glow and she gently goes over his stomach and then lower and then she looks at ME confused and then back at Izuru.  
Yes, there is I look over at Izuru again to see that tears are falling from his eyes.  
Your pregnant I almost choke on my words.  
He s WHAT??!! Izuru passes out and I run to him before he falls out of the bed.  
Is that possible? I think if it s a spiritual being, the mix of spiritual energy I look down as he starts to wake up, one of his hands coming up to hold his head.  
How ? I m a boy Aren t I? I laugh inside my mind.  
Him having doubts on his gender now? Unohana lets out a sigh.  
Would you have an idea of who the er father of this child would be? I can feel as BOTH of our hearts stop.  
I-yes-I.. Unohana folds her arm.  
I need to know, despite the fact of how uncomfortable your going to feel about it. He stops and holds his face in his hands.  
I need to know so I can determine if there will be any abnormalities or anything wrong with the baby. I sigh, and put a hand on Izuru s shoulder.  
I am. I mouth out.  
I don t want anything to happen to the baby, just because of my not wanting to admit.  
Unohana smiles at me, almost like she was replying, I thought so. Taichou! Don t, you- He starts to cry.  
This is all my fault now we ll be- He breaks down even harder and I hold him in my arms even though were in front of another captain.  
It s not your fault I shush him and kiss him on the head.  
Unohana grabs a tissue and hands it to him.  
I ll need for you to come regularly to get a check-up, is that okay? He nods.  
The morning sickness you ve been having won t last too long. I let Izuru put on his clothes, and I pick him up, ready to flash step us back to the 3rd squad building.  
Wait, this will be easier. Hu- Before I get to blink I m standing at the door of the office of the 3rd squad, Izuru still in my arms.  
How did she ? Izuru looks at me confused.  
I shake the thought and hurry inside, telling a couple of the men to take care of the building because Kira-fukutaichou was not feeling well, and I was taking him home.  
The stand at attention and nod.  
As we walk into my house, I can hear Izuru sob under his breath again.  
I ve ruined our lives I sit him down on the bed and shake my head.  
You haven t ruined anything. And if someone says anything about this I would gladly take the fall. Izuru screams at me, trying to get to his feet.  
You can t!!! It s because of me that this happened! Why I shake my head and put a finger to his lips, and use kidou to put him into a deep sleep.  
He needed to get his strength back.  
I lay down beside him and put a hand to his lower stomach, feeling a lump there, a lump that would soon become a child

A/N: YAY!!!! Izuru is officially PREGGERS!!!! I like the way It played out in my head better. You were probably thinking about the Unohana-taichou thing, she warped them! Don t ask me how I don t know anything about pregnancy or morning sickness, so I m learning while I go. Correct me if I m wrong on something. You know how I said in the 1st chapter it wa going to be all sappy well, I m going to put some self-mutilation in a chapter soon, and don t be all like OMFG! I m not reading it now! I want it there, it s going to help build character! Lmao It ll have a meaning. I like how this is turning out so far. Hope SOMEONE is enjoying this 


	5. Chapter 5

Knock, Knock I look over to see Izuru still in a deep slumber And over at the door wondering who could be there.  
It s me, Abarai. Is Izuru in there? I put my yutaka and head over to the door, opening it and letting Abarai inside.  
He s asleep right now, and- The second those words leave my mouth I can hear Izuru get up running to the bathroom for his morning routine, of throwing up his guts.  
I run into the bathroom, Abarai right beside me.  
Kira! Are you okay. Izuru looks over his shoulder to see The red haired man, then at me, and then his face is back in the toilet.  
Is he sick? I close the door to give Izuru some privacy.  
It s a long story and I m not in the position to tell you. I can feel the young man s reiatsu flare.  
Why? Did you do something to him?! I swear I ll kill y- I turn around hearing the door open.  
Stop it, you two He walks up to me, his face pale.  
Is it getting a little bit better? Do you think it ll stop anytime soon? Abarai looks confused.  
Izuru nods his head.  
It s getting a little bit bearable. Unohana-taichou said it ll go away soon, it s just a hello from the baby. By the time Izuru says that his hand covers his mouth in shame.  
What do you mean baby ? Izuru looks at me, almost asking me Should I tell him? I nod my head.  
Come, sit down. We all end up sitting on the couch.  
And he starts to explain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF GIN S POV

KIRA S POV

Well, you know me and Gin has been dating for a couple of months now and Renji looks at me annoyed.  
What is it? Get to the point. I look down embarrassed. I m pregnant. Renji s eyebrow goes up in confusion.  
Like a girl having a baby, pregnant ? I nod.  
Yes, a month pregnant. I can tell Renji is extremely pissed off and the first person he looks at is Gin.  
You! You did this to him! What the fuck! Forget the part about guys not even being able to have babies but, he s pregnant!!! Have you ever heard of a condom? Gin looks at him dumbstruck.  
What s that? Renji is even more pissed off, ready to attack Gin.  
I glare at Renji.  
Abarai, leave him alone it s not his fault. What do you mean it s not his fault ? I look down ashamed.  
It s not like YOUR seme, right? Shut up. Renji looks over at Gin to see his angry face.  
You re his friend, your supposed to supporting him, right? Renji frowns and sighs in defeat.  
I m sorry, Kira. I look down at my stomach scratching harshly at the skin there.  
Gin puts his hand on mine softly.  
Don t do that. I watch as Renji looks over at Gin again.  
Are you going to take care of this child? Gin nods.  
I would never abandon him or the baby. It s my responsibility, isn t it? Renji nods and smiles.  
Yeh, it is. I feel kind of sad and left out of the conversation so I get up.  
Kira, if you need anything, tell me. I ll always be here for you, okay? I nod and smile sadly.  
He gets up and takes his leave.  
I feel Gin behind me wrapping his arms around my waist gently.  
I ll take care of you and the baby no matter what happens, you know that right? I turn around and bury myself into his arms, tears falling down my face.  
I don t know what to do Gin kisses me on the forehead.  
I do I ll take care of you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 months later.  
I look down at my hakama, the pants getting a little bit tighter.  
Gin. Gin turns around as he puts on his captain haori.  
Can you order me some more hakama bottoms these are getting a little bit too tight Gin smiles at me as he walks over placing a hand on my bulging stomach.  
It wasn t that big yet, but you could tell I was gaining some weight.  
I ll order some, if someone asks I ll just inform Byakushi. He owes me one anyways Byaku I don t want to know I shake my head in refusal to hear the reason.  
Gin lets his fingertips apply pressure to my bloated gut and he smiles, almost like he s amazed.  
Today, after work, let s go to the hot springs I know all the weight in the front is bad on your back and ankles. I look down at my swollen ankles, my lanky body couldn t handle the extra weight, and my ankles were swollen and red, and my back in pain.  
I nod in agreement.  
That would be nice. He smiles and gives me a quick kiss before finishing to get ready. I wondered if I would last the day till this afternoon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ END OF KIRA S POV

GIN S POV

Steady now. I place my hands on Izuru s hips, helping him into the hot water below.  
He sighs as he sits down basking in the heat.  
Aww this feels good. He moves his feet a little bit making the water ripple as he does so.  
As he sits back his stomach pokes out of the water, and my face lights up. He was getting bigger and pretty fast at that. Before long it would be hard to hide. What would we do then?  
Gin is something wrong? I shake my head.  
No, I was just admiring your figure. Izuru smiles.  
You mean this? He points to his stomach.  
I nod.  
Izuru can I listen? I point to him.  
He smiles and guides my head to his lower stomach and I lay my ear to it, feeling immediately comfortable at the touch of his soft skin.  
I trail my fingers down the engorged skin. Izuru was beautiful with this, a motherly figure. He was beautiful, with my child Can you hear anything? I shake my head.  
No, but it seems peaceful. I wonder what the baby is doing in there? Izuru smiles.  
Growing. That much was obvious.  
I read that the baby can hear our voices. And the baby learns them, so they recognize them when there born. Really? I kiss his navel softly.  
Are you in there? You better grow fast It would be much easier on mommy Izuru looks down at me. And looks down to his stomach.  
Take your time growing, sweetie. Don t listen to daddy Izuru s face falls a little bit as the word daddy leaves his mouth.  
I smile and talk again.  
Yeh, don t listen to daddy. Listen to mommy, he s smarter. Izuru shakes his head.  
I lean up and give him a kiss on the lips.

~~~~~ My hands are getting all wrinkly, can we go? I whimper at the sight of my hands, and help my love out of the spring and on to his still swollen ankles.  
Do they feel a bit better? Izuru nods and smiles.  
He pulls on a robe and we walk into the next room together.  
I pull on my clothes and him his and as we start to walk out I hear a voice.  
Ichimaru-taichou. I ve been looking for you. I raise a brow and look at the older man in front of me.  
And why would that be? As you can see I was relaxing with my lieutenant after a long day of work and you ve disturbed it. His face does not change and he looks stern.  
I apologize, But Commander-taichou has summoned you both. I can almost feel Izuru shaking behind me.  
This was not good What could HE possibly want?

A/N: GIN DOESN T KNOW WHAT A CONDOM IS!!!!!! LMAO This chapter I thought was very cute the whole hot spring scene. It was lovey-dovey. As I typed the beginning of the chapter though, I could almost FEEL the tension Renji would feel. I got that name that Gin calls Byakuya Byakushi off of the Shinigami Golden of Episode 77. Yachiru calls him that. Lmao I thought it was so cute! So I thought I would have Gin call him that from now on as a joke. How is it so far? SOMEONE COMMENT!! Tell me how I m doing. I ve got a notebook of the plot for the next story after this as well. Also I need some help thinking of a Female and male name for Gin/Izuru s kids. Any thoughts? 


	6. Chapter 6

I can feel the fear radiating from Izuru s body behind me and I turn to look at him, his face looking at me with worry.  
It s fine. I whisper to him softly.  
He smiles at me sadly nodding his head in agreement.  
As the Lieutenant leads us up the road to the 1st division I become quite frightened as well, what would they do to the baby? I knew this was the only reason he would call us here. I wouldn t let them do anything to hurt Izuru or the baby he was carrying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF GIN S POV

KIRA S POV

I was scared, and Gin could tell by the fluctuation of my reiatsu and the look on my face.  
What was going to happen to us? Would they hurt the baby? Would they hurt Gin? I wished so hard in my head that nothing like this would happen. But it was obvious that I was indeed pregnant. The lump was proof enough. I couldn t deny it. I look up to see the top of squad 1 s building, the roof a light brown. My eyes instantly averted to Gin s face. I see him smile at me calmly his lips mouthing the words, It s fine. I smile at him, tears in my eyes a bit.  
I ask the same question to myself as we get to the door of squad 1.  
What is going to happen to us?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF KIRA S POV

The older man escorts them through the door, and Ichimaru walks thru the entrance Kira behind him, his feet moving skittish like.  
The older of the two walks to the middle of the room before nodding to the man in front if him. The old head Taichou, Yamamoto. You summoned lil ol me, Taichou? The old man nods.  
Yes I did, also Kira. Kira scuttles to the front bowing respectfully. Ichimaru walks closer to the old man.  
What does this have ta do with im? He points over to the blonde, his legs shaking in fear.  
Take off your hakama top . Kira looks at him stunned, gripping his hakama tight in his hands.  
I must refuse sir! There are people here and- The man makes a stern face frown at the answer.  
If you do not I will have one of my officers strip it off of you by force. Kira s tears fall from his eyes down his face in shame as he takes of his top it falling to his hips, showing his impregnated stomach.  
That s what I thought. I ve heard enough about it already. The blonde looks over to Ichimaru, almost apologizing to him, and his knees buckle underneath him.  
The fox s eyes open and he flash steps grabbing the male before he falls.  
Ichimaru looks down as Kira opens his eyes.  
I m sorry. The old man gets up from his seat.  
And you re the father no doubt? Kira pushes himself up.  
No! he s not! The man looks at the blonde furiously.  
Your lying! He has nothing to do with this! Ichimaru looks up to the man.  
What s going to happen? You are both to be stripped of your titles, and you are exiled to the world of the living. I have absolutely no tolerance for the breaking of rules. Kira screams at the commander with tears in his eyes.  
No!!! He has nothing to do with this!! Don t take his title! It s my fault! SILENCE! Kira continues to cry into Ichimaru s arms.  
Tomorrow noon you will be escorted into the living world, and left. Pack all the belongings you own tonight. Kira looks up and closes his eyes in defeat, passing out.  
Ichimaru nods.  
He picks up the frail pregnant blonde into his arms, turning around to leave.  
Ichimaru what exactly were you thinking when you done this? Ichimaru turns around and smiles his normal smile.  
bout him. He looks down at Kira.

KIRA S POV

I open my eyes, my lids heavy, my body sore and stiff. I see Gin beside me, and look around at my surroundings not recognizing them.  
Where are we? Gin leans down and kisses me on the forehead.  
World of the livin . We re in our gigai s now- I get up fast only to drop back down into the comfort of a soft bed.  
You passed out, I packed all yer things. Abarai help me. We re at that Substitute Shinigami s, yer friends house Kurosaki-kun s house? He nods.  
Abarai called ta boy and he told us ta come stay with em for the time bein . You carried me all the way here? He nods.  
I m sorry, I was heavy wasn t I? He shakes his head softly.  
Me and Gin look towards the door as we hear knocking.  
Come in. Ichigo comes in. His strawberry-blonde hair bright as always.  
Aw, Kira. I m glad your awake. I was worried. Ichigo smiles and points to Gin.  
Not as worried as he was though. He hasn t left your side since you two got here. Not for food, nothing. I look at Gin, his face red a bit. I can tell he s embarrassed. I lean over a give Gin a kiss on the lips, and hear Ichigo kind of gasp.  
He's your...?"  
I nod in Ichigo s direction.  
Someone emerges from behind the door.  
Hisagi-san? Hey there, Kira. How are you? I smile sadly at his attempt to be polite and try to lighten the mood.  
I try to get up, Gin stops me.  
You and the baby need to rest. Hisagi looks at me and then at Gin.  
What baby? Ichigo mouths out.  
I look down to my stomach and uncover it.  
This one. Gin s hands gently run over the flesh.  
Your- I smile.  
Pregnant. With the father beside me. Ichigo smiles and then looks confused.  
Wait, you re a guy right? Ano I shake my head.  
Don t ask me how Somehow mine and Gin s spirit energy mixed and created this. I rub my belly in a tender manner.  
Rest. Gin looks at me.  
So your exiled? I hear Shuheii say to Gin as they walk out and close the door.  
I close my eyes and let sleep take me.  
======================================================Yume

It s your fault. I ve lost my ranking, my life. And now I have THIS to deal with. Gin points to my stomach, it looking like it s ready to pop at any moment.  
I m sorry. Gin shakes his head.  
I don t want to have anything to do with you or the THING inside of you. I m leaving.

===============================================END

~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF KIRA S POV (Still in the dream)

Kira jumps up out of his sleep tears flowing freely down his face, his mind in a state of confusion. But his eyes hazed over like he was in a dream still.  
As he gets up he starts screaming and throwing stuff knocking over a glass that is sitting beside him full off water breaking it into a hundred shards of glass.  
~I'm leaving.~ STAY WITH ME!!! Don t leave me!!! He falls to his knees, looking at an invisible figure.  
~Die, you should die.~ You don t need this baby or me?!!! He grabs a shard of glass and rips at the flesh in his wrist.  
"Gin, it's my fault. I'm sorry."  
He falls to the floor blood pooling down his arms and around his wrist.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ GIN S POV

I hear Izuru upstairs screaming and it worries me. I run up the stairs, Ichigo and Shuheii startled by the noise as well, follows me. I hear him screaming, the break of glass and a thud.  
I run as fast I can around corners and reach for the doorknob, it being locked.  
I had never locked the door.  
I push the door, then kick it with force knocking it in. Ichigo stopping behind me as I run in the bedroom.  
Izuru! I see him on the floor, and then I see blood. I toss my self onto the ground picking him up into my arms.  
Izuru! Open your eyes!!! What happened?! Ichigo stops mouth agape. Urahara! He starts to run downstairs.  
He s going to get that Shinigami Doctor. Shuheii runs somewhere.  
I see the glass around me, and then the slit in his wrist. I tear off a part of my sleeve and wrap it.  
Izuru! Love! I can t lose you or the baby! Open your eyes! I pick him up and start to carry him out the door when I hear Ichigo.  
It s Urahara! Set him on the coach! I set him on the couch. A blonde man running in with a bag.  
Do something! I can t lose him! He s carrying my child! Kira-san? Ichimaru-taichou-san? Child? What s wrong with him? I angrily hold his wrists up, the material already soak through.  
Shuheii comes behind me.  
Ichimaru-san, I ll need you to leave the room. I shake my head.  
I can t leave him!!! Urahara points to Shuheii.  
Take him out, Hisagi-san, I need quiet and room to fix him. As I m dragged out of the room I see Urahara putting a breathing mask on Izuru.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ How can I have let this happen!  
I bang my head into the nearest wall.  
Oi! What the hell are you doing!? Shuheii grabs my shoulder.  
It s my fault! All this pressure, him with the baby! There s a deafening silence and then the door of the spare room opens.  
Ichigo s head emerges.  
Ichimaru-san. He s fine. He s resting, he lost a lot of blood. The baby? Ichigo smiles and nods.  
Fine as well. I shake the tears from my eyes.  
Can I see him? He nods and I leave the room with him.  
I see Izuru on the couch a breathing mask on his face and his bandaged arms on his still engorged stomach.  
I kneel beside him.  
I look up to Urahara smiling nervously at me.  
He grabs Ichigo s arm and drags him along with himself out of the room.  
I look down to see my lover s face.

A/N: Wow, that was depressing I didn t make Izuru emo out for no reason. Really. I was sad as I typed this as well. Izuru couldn t tell what was a dream and what was real. I ve done that before, and as a personal experience I thought I would add it. I think Gin is so different in my story. The way a concerned lover would really act, right? Not that many people are reading this story I could tell. But I m going to post all of it on here, and the second one just for the hell of it. When I get done I putting it on Fanfiction dot net. Me, I m happy with the story and everyday when I get home I can t wait to type in it. Still trying to figure out a name for a male and female baby. Ugh...Maybe after Izuru's mother? Shizuka? 


	7. Chapter 7

I look at his face, the skin beneath his eyes red, from crying no doubt.  
A stray mark of blood on the side of his cheek, I wipe it off with my fingertip.  
I m sorry, Izuru it s my fault this happened. He groans and cracks his eyes open a little.  
Please don t leave me and this baby. My heart almost stops. And I look at Izuru tears falling down his cheek and his eyes bloodshot red.  
I grab one of his hands, gently kissing the bruised knuckles.  
Why would you think I would ever do that? I m just a burden. This shouldn t have ever happened. It was a mistake. I shake my head, hold his hands closer to my lips.  
No, it was fate. I stroke his stomach feeling a kick underneath my hand, it startling him.  
This baby was MEANT to be born. I kiss his stomach. I NEED ya, I NEED this baby He puts his hand to my face.  
WE NEED you beside both of us. He looks down at his belly.  
I kiss him tenderly on the lips.  
An I ll be here. He smiles at me and lays back down.  
You need to rest some, I ll stay right here beside you while you sleep. He nods and I give him a tender kiss.  
I lay my head on his stomach and listen to the baby before falling asleep as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Almost 9 months pregnant)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF GIN S POV Can someone answer the door? Ichimaru walks to the door and opens it.  
Urahara-san. Oh, Ichimaru-san, I was dropping by to see how Kira-kun is doing. Kira walks to the front and sees Urahara.  
Urahara-san, what a su- He stops and groans as he wobbles and holds his stomach. Ichimaru is at him in a split-second holding him up.  
I m fine, just a mild spasm. Quit being all jumpy. The older man kisses the blonde on his head.  
Where s Ichigo at? He s been at school, he has after school now so we don t see him until he gets home at night Kira nods.  
By the time he gets here we re asleep. Ichimaru agrees, and then turns to Kira.  
Well, go sit down and rest. You could have the baby at any moment now. Ichimaru sits Kira down on the couch to rest as Urahara motions him over.  
That s also what I wanted to talk to you about. When the baby does come, I don t know how to deliver it. The only person who could do that without harming Kira or the baby would be Ichimaru sighs finishing the sentence.  
Unohana-taichou. Urahara nods.  
There is no way for us to get a hold of her either. Ichimaru looks over at his pregnant partner resting on the couch a peaceful smile pasted on his lips.  
We ll know what to do when the time comes I know it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIRA S POV

Gin. I need you in here! I wrap my arm around my stomach. It hurt, a lot. It felt like my legs were going to give out.  
Gin runs in, rushing to my side and putting an arm around me for extra leverage.  
What s wrong, what happened? Are you having the baby?! I sigh grunting in pain.  
No. I m just hurting all over, the baby s not coming anytime soon though. Gin lets out a breath of relief.  
Me and him wobble up to the room, where I lie down.  
Get some rest. I know with all that weight your carrying, even walking wipes you out. I laugh tiredly. Your right, I m sorry honey. He starts to walk away, but I grab his sleeve. Don t leave yet. Stay with me for a while. He smiles down at me and sits down, then leans done for his lips to press against mine.  
Are you excited to be a soon-to-be-father? Gin smiles and brushes the hair from my forehead to the side.  
Of course, since we found out you were pregnant I was excited. And there hasn t been a day I ve regretted it I yawn.  
I m sorry I ve been so useless and sleepy all the time No, it s fine, you need to get your rest. I want you to be fully rested and strong, so you can have this healthy baby. I smile before my eyelids get heavy and I drift into a calm slumber.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`END OF IZURU S POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GIN S POV -Sunday-

I get up and look over beside me, my lover still asleep soundly.  
I put on some clothes and walk down stairs.  
Kurosaki, can you-s-stop!! I just came over to bring these clothes over for Kira-kun. I look down the stairs, and hide behind a corner as I see Kurosaki-san pulling Ishida into his arms, crushing his lips to his own.  
Uryuu, I hardly ever get to see you you never talk to me at school I smile as he pulls him in for another kiss, and they start making out, and Ishida quiets down and gives in.  
This is my chance . I hop down the stairs and walk right up to them, not making a sound and tap on Ishida-san s shoulder. I can hear the tension and embarrassment in the room as they break apart and Ishida bitch slaps Kurosaki-kun then walks out.  
It s not what you think .goodbye. I hate you, Kurosaki. Ishida slams the door.

A/N: OMG, i'm so sorry i havent typed in this tory in forever. I had writer's block for the longest time, and i didn't know what to do. I wanted to skip to the part Izuru goes in to labor...but that would be cheating right? So i put some filler stuff...I know it sucks at this point but i have great ideas for the next chapter....so stay tuned!!! Sorry for the wait once again. I was going to have Grimmjow/Ichigo...but Grimmjow wouldn't be made in this story....So i put my 2nd couple IchiIshi. 


	8. The end

Chapter 8- Meant to be

Well, I know that I haven t updated, because of school and everything else. And I went back to see where I was and there was black boxes everywhere I was like WTF???? So I went back and fixed it then I realized that all my comas, quotation marks and stuff where GONE. I have no idea how it happened but, I really don t want to go back and fix it .i ll go on with the story though I m sorry to all the people who were actually reading this. I had no time, I was stuck, and I started on something else. If you know what the book, The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod is .GO READ IT, YO!!!!

_______________GIN'S POV

Wha' was that all 'bout, and you an' Ishida-san together, eh? I scratch the back of my head and Kurosaki nods.  
He gets all weird and angry when someone sees us or something. I don t know He s confusing I can t help but to love him, you know? I nod and smile. I turn my head to a sudden noise from the top of the stairs Gin..It s-Ahhhhhhhhh!! I see Izuru come down the stairs, him falling to his knees.  
I run over to hold him in my arms and see the liquid trailing down the hallways.  
Izuru, say something! What s going on?! Kurosaki runs over.  
It s the baby, I ll go get Urahara-san. Izuru nods frantically and starts sobbing.  
Zuru does it hurt? He nods and holds on to me tightly.  
I hold him close and finally pick him up, carrying him and laying him to the bed upstairs. His gasps of pain getting louder and his sobs breaking my heart.  
I hear doors slamming and footsteps and see Urahara-san and Kurosaki run in, bags in hand.  
He takes his blood pressure and calms Izuru down.  
He finally walks over to me.  
Ichimaru, I don t know what to do I ve never done a procedure like this before, I don t want to risk hurting him. Isn t there anything you can do? Our best bet would be getting him to Unohana but there s no way for me to open a safe portal. Unohana-taichou we need you As I look over to Izuru something catches my eye, black .  
A hell butterfly.

~Ichimaru-san, Kira-san. I m opening a portal for you, okay?~

Unohana how did she I shake all other thoughts from my head and pick my love up carrying him bridal style in my arms and wait for the portal to open.  
The doors show up and open, and I take a breath before stepping into the light, not knowing what awaited us on the other side.  
I didn t even have enough time to take another breath before I heard talking.

_________________________

We have no time, Ichimaru-san. Put Kira-san on the table. I nod as I put Izuru on the table softly and shush his pained cries.  
It s okay, baby Gin it hurts is it suppose to hurt like this? Is there anything wrong with the baby? I look over to Unohana, she had brought up the screen with the baby on it, its heart rate, everything was on the screen.  
Everything is normal the baby is okay, Kira-san. Calm down. The contractions are getting closer together, are you ready to have this baby? He looks up at me worry on his face and tears brimming the corners of his eyes.  
I nod and smile, kissing Izuru on the forehead before turning to the door.  
Ichimaru, come with us. Do we have a problem? What if I don t? The shinigami shake their heads as they wince.  
Please, we don t want to use force. I feel Izuru grab my sleeve as if to push me on.  
Come back soon. I nod, touching his hand slightly before walking away with the other shinigami guards.

~~~~~~ So you dare to come back to us, Ichimaru? I bow politely.  
Only for a emergency. It couldn t be helped. Yamamoto gets up from his seat a bit looking me in the eye. And what would that business be? I stand up taller.  
The birth of my child. He raises his cane up before slamming it back into the floor in anger.  
That s ridiculous!! It is NOT! I see his eyes widen as I lash out at him.  
Kira Izuru is having my child! He studies me slowly.  
Excuse me, I m sorry!!! I turn around to see Hanatarou trying to squeeze his way into the room past the guards.  
Kira-san is screaming for you, it s time!! I nod and start walking for the door until I hear a booming voice behind me.  
If you leave now, you will not come back, Ichimaru. I m going to be with my husband and child. They need me now. I bow in politeness. As I get up I look him in the eyes.  
Fuck you. I turn and shunpo out the door and towards the fourth division.

~~~~~~ Gin!!!!!!!!!!!! I run into the room and sink into his bed.  
I m here, I m sorry. Unohana fixes the covers and Izuru s clothes open.  
The baby is making a pathway to come through, we re just helping it along. I need you to keep breathing, okay? Izuru nods.  
Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!! I kiss his cheek as I reach for his hand.  
Breath, you know? The whole hee-hoo, hee-hoo. Okay, it s coming, I need you to breath. Hold on the Ichimaru-san s hand. I could see the blood rushing from him, I could smell it. Blood had coated Unohana s hands and arms and I wish she had not raised her arm up when she did.  
What is that?!!!! Is the baby okay??? Is that my blood??! Gin, what s going on?! I blocked his view with my head, one hand on the other side of him as well.  
Don t look everything is fine. It s nothing. Close your eyes .breath, love. He shakes his head and I grab his lips in mine. I can feel him relax.  
I pull back, still blocking his view.  
I can see its head!! I smile at Izuru, tears still rolling down his cheeks,  
Crying reaches my ears, and Izuru s eyes snap open and he tries to look around me anxiously. What is it? I kiss Izuru again still not moving, to give Unohana a chance to wipe the baby off. It s a healthy baby girl. Izuru starts to bawl.  
Where is she?? Can I see her? Unohana comes around the baby already in a sheer blanket.  
I move, giving him enough room to hold the fragile being.  
She s beautiful. She was pale, and the top of her head was covered in a soft blonde fuzz.  
We never thought about names Izuru looks up to me and smiles.  
Shizuka after my mother She opens her eyes to reveal light gray-blue orbs.  
She has your eyes. I grin and kiss Shizuka on the temple.  
Unohana had finally put Izuru s legs down after cleaning all traces of the mess away.  
My love had already closed his eyes, along with our newborn.  
And after a while looking at them so peacefully asleep, had put me down as well.

______________________END OF GIN S POV

Yamamoto opens the door ever so slightly.  
Watching as Ichimaru and Kira lay asleep with they re love child.  
He closes the door and walks away, his lips curling into a smirk.

~~~~~ Ichimaru opens his eyes to see his love still asleep, moving and getting up he spots a letter on the counter next to him.

~Raise that child into a fine SHINIGAMI.  
That is what I expect if you continue to do your duty as Sanbantai-taichou.

He looks over to his child.  
She would be strong, just like her mother.

A/N: Well, that s all my brain made up for Meant to be. I hope some of you enjoyed it. Even though it came slow, I still worked hard on it. Please tell me what you think. Someone should do some fan art for me on what Shizuka would look like at 5 years old!!!!!!! I would love them dearly!!!! To my readers, thank you for all your support!  
Until we meet again!  
~~If you have not checked out my other fan fictions, check my journal for the link to Yours in Eternity, a Chronicles of Vladimir Tod oneshot collection. They re like Frosted flakes every says. They re Grrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeaaaaaaaattttttttt! lol 


End file.
